


Keep Your Aim Locked

by writingradionoises



Category: Diarystuck, Homestuck, The Future Diary, mirai nikki
Genre: Diarystuck - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gore, Homestuck the anime, LOTS of violence, M/M, Mind slave Jade Harley and John Egbert, Mirai Nikki and Homestuck crossover, Violence, WIP at the moment, Yandere! Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat Vantas gets himself involved in a killing game in which the winner takes Lord English's place as the God Of Space and Time. He doesn't think he'll last a minute. Fortunately, he's got a psycho boyfriend on his side who will protect him at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D E A D E N D: 1/???

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yandere! Dave and Mirai Nikki so I thought   
> "God dammit this fic is becoming a thing"   
> Thus, this story line was born.

The sound of an alarm clock startles you as you fall out of bed, flat onto the floor. You sit up and look at the time. 7:00 A.M., on point. Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are a loner at school who does nothing but pass tests, write in a diary on your phone, and yell at others. You're age 14. You also have no friends. Life of the party, huh? Every day you wake up at 7, get dressed, get to school, type in your diary, get home, and speak with your imaginary friends. That's right, you're so alone that you talk to imaginary friends. Their names are Lord English, God of Space and Time. And next to him? Doc Scratch, the universe. Lord English's baby. You don't take a liking to Doc Scratch, but discussing things with Lord English can pass time easily. Explaining all of this took out enough time in your day for you to arrive at school, in math. Before the teacher arrived, you saw various people gathering around the boy in the front seat. He's blonde with a hint of red highlights towards the back of his hair. He has shades on top of his head, revealing ruby red eyes that look like they could burn through your soul. That's Dave Strider. He's pretty attractive, if you do say so yourself, and kind. Well, sometimes he's a douche, but you'd blame it on the teen hormones this whole school is full of. You've only talked to him once, and that was maybe two years ago now. He seems to always wear a smile around you, though, as if he knows all the feelings you've compressed inside. After school is as usual, walking home. When you arrive home, you sit on your bed and wrap a blanket around your body and head, closing your eyes as your drift off to dream land. When your eyes open again, you are greeted by the familiar plain white face of Doc Scratch, who leads you down to Lord English's thrown.  
"Good day, Vantas," he says, seeming to be in a better mood than usual.  
"Hello, Lord English," you reply.  
"Vantas, I have seen your day has been okay, perhaps normal. Seeing that, I have a gift to bestow upon you. "  
Your eyes light up as you look to the massive figure, "Yes, you are very correct. And what might that gift be."  
"Welcome to the game, Karkat Vantas. You have been placed in a battle for life and death, now. Your phone can now predict the future with 10 minute intervals. This battle is between you and 22 other players for the crown as God Of Space and Time. I wish you much luck, Karkat. "  
"Wait what?! Lord English, you're a figment of my imagination! How the fuck does that give you control over my future?! How is this possible?!" You shout at the top of your lungs. Your are so much more than the definition of confused could explain.  
His glowing green eyes met your fearful ones as he spoke, "Karkat. Have you ever thought that, maybe, this whole world is not your imagination?"  
Your jaw dropped in shock. This is too much for you to handle. Quickly, you take two fingers down to your right arm and pinch yourself, causing you to wake up in the real world. You threw the blankets aside and jumped up, rushing to get your phone from your backpack. And sure enough, the God was right. Your phone now predicts the future.  
"8-20-14  
4:30 P.M.  
CG writes:  
WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE A MESS TO CLEAN UP LATER SINCE I THREW THEM ON THE FLOOR. FOR NOW, I'LL BE MAKING TEA, THOUGH.

8-20-14  
4:45 P.M.  
CG writes:  
IT TOOK 5 MINUTES FOR THE WATER TO BOIL AND THE TEA TO SET. TURNED THE NEWS ON, THOUGH, LOOKS LIKE THERE'S A SERIAL KILLER ON THE LOOSE. THERE WAS A MURDER BY OUR SCHOOL. THERE WILL PROBABLY BE DETECTIVES THERE IN THE MORNING.

8-20-14  
5:00 P.M.  
CG writes:  
CG: CLEANED UP THE BLANKETS AND FINISHED THE TEA. DECIDES TO START DRAWING. FOR SOME REASON, MY MIND DRIFTED OVER TO STRIDER AND SUDDENLY MY PAPER IS FULL OF SKETCHES OF HIM. I THINK MY MIND NEEDS SLEEP."

This is insane. It's now 5:10. And your phone has predicted everything you were doing. It's so crazy yet, it's kind of cool. The problem is you're going to be using this gift to try and survive a killing game with 22 other people. And these 21 people are probably stronger than you. God, you're afraid. You're almost certain you won't survive this. Not without someone else's help. Your phone buzzes as you check it.

"8-20-14  
5:40 P.M.  
CG writes:  
NO HOMEWORK TONIGHT. MIGHT AS WELL GO TO SLEEP EARLY. I'LL BE PASSING UP ON THE SLEEPING PILLS TONIGHT."

'That's a good idea, future me,' you think to yourself before heading to bed. This has been one crazy day.

 

The next day was great for you. You basically had a cheat sheet for your horrible life! In math, though, something unusual happened. Your class was taking a math test and you were able to lift the answers off of your phone because of it predicting the future and giving you the answers. Dave, though, was playing around with some clay while working on the math test at the same time. At one point, he castes a cold glare at you, which startled you at first. Is Dave also a diary user? Did you just blow your cover? Hopefully not. At lunch, you avoided some bullies by eating in the lunch room instead of outside. In ELA you were able to avoid a silly prank. And after school, you avoided getting tripped by people on your way out of class. Your hopes got a little too high after school the next day.

You were alone in your math classroom, finishing up organizing everything when your phone vibrates. You see decide to check it.  
"8-22-14  
3:30 P.M.  
CG writes:  
I CAN HEAR FOOTSTEPS FROM THE FLOOR ABOVE ME. SOMETHING'S COMING. PRETTY SURE THIS IS BAD NEWS.  
-DEAD END NOTED-"

"Dead end?" You whispered quietly, "Does that mean . . ." You drifted off before a familiar blonde walked in.  
His red eyes gave you a bad feeling as he smiled. This is the one who would probably be giving you a dead end. Quickly, your eyes widened as you ran for the other door, opening it and rushing down the hall.  
"Wait, Karkat!" You heard him call after you, along with footsteps following close behind.  
Your future updated, but you didn't have time to check out as you continued running, stopping and hiding behind some lockers to catch your breath.  
Within a few moments, familiar red eyes met yours, "Karkat?"  
You gasped for air and began running to the elevator, Dave following close behind. You got into the elevator and continuously pressed the button for level 4 of 12, 12 being the rooftop. Before the elevator closed, pale hands forced it open so their owner could join you in the ride. At this point you were shaking as Dave pressed the number for level 6.   
He looked at you with worry, "Love, don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. But he is."   
Dave pointed out the window to the man bundled up in a coat, scarves, and sunglasses. You refused to believe him.  
"Prove it to me, then."  
Without even missing a beat, the taller male practically skipped towards you and pressed his lips against yours. Your cheeks began to hear heat up as he pulled away.  
"Your diary already says so, we're going to form a great team!"  
For some reason, you decide to believe him. As the elevator begins to open, Dave pressed the button for level 8, then 9, then 11. You were getting closer and closer to the roof top. This terrified you. And when you reached the top, the two of you stepped out as the taller one stretched, you began to shake again.  
"You know the whole phrase 'you can run, but you can't hide'? Kind of like this, huh?"  
"What the hell do we do?! We have no more to run!"  
"Love, did you think I brought up here without a plan?"  
"Then what's your plan?"

Dave points to the throwing knife in his belt, "Destroy a user's phone, destroy them. I'm going to distract, you're going to get his phone with the knife."

He hands you his phone and the knife, "Look at him through the reflection of my phone. Now, lights, camera, action!"

As fast as possible, you ran behind two wooden boxes stacked on top of each other and hid, preparing to use Dave's diary as an eye. You set the phones down in front of you, holding the throwing knife with a firm grip. You only have one shot. Make it good. The man arrived at the top floor and looked around, searching for preferably you or Dave.  
He came closer to you as Dave jumped up from his hiding spot and shouted, "I'm over here, dipshit!"  
The man walked away from you and walked towards Dave, taking out his phone. Now is your chance. Your stood up from behind the boxes and tried your best to aim for his phone. You were lucky by a long shot, because it but straight through. It was like watching a black hole suck up the whole world's existence as you watched the man disappear into thin air. It took you a moment to realize who you just killed. A familiar face coming to sight. Jack Noir, Mr. Noir. You and Dave's math teacher. You turned to Dave, seeing him look back at you.  
"Huh, would've thought there'd be at least a little blood."  
You gave him a look that said 'are you crazy?!' as suddenly, the environment turned purple. In front of you stood Lord English at his throne, with Doc Scratch by his side. Around you surrounded 19 other people, their faces unrecognizable from a dark shadow taking their place. You looked to your left to see someone familiar, Dave. His eyes are placed directly up at Lord English, as you decide to look at him as well.   
"Welcome, players, to the first meeting of this game. The first kill has been made, say farewell to Third, otherwise known as Jack Noir. To think I made bets on that guy. Now, Karkat Vantas, the killer of Third, I'd like to place you as my top bet, to all other players you will now be known as First."  
Your eyes widen in shock, but you decide not to argue. What's a small guy like you up against a God?  
"Now, this game is about who, of the 21 of you, will survive the longest and take my place as the God, or Goddess, of Space and Time. Any questions?"  
A girl with long pigtails and pretty ling horns that tilted to the side speaks, her voice is pretty and soft. She uses fish puns, too.  
"Whale, sir, I've noticed that my future changes sometimes. Water does that mean?"  
You think you'd be friends with this girl if you weren't in a killing game with her.  
"Well, Thirteenth, your future changes sometimes. If your diary were to predict you trip and fall on a rock while walking, but you avoided it, that would alter your fate."  
A girl two people away from Thirteenth speaks up, she appears to have long hair that reaches mid-back and horns, one of them shaping half a circle at the end and the other pointing outwards. She appears to also be wearing glasses. Her voice is gruff, much more rude.  
"Well, Lord English, my fate sometimes alters without me doing anything. Why would that be?"  
"Has the thought that maybe someone else can alter your fate for you, such as an approaching diary user, or just a person not involved in the game at all came to your mind yet, Ninth?"  
Ninth nods, looking down and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
"Anymore questions?"  
No one responds as some of the users begin to disintegrate.  
Ninth looks at you and says, "You better stay alive long enough for me to kill you, First," more disappearing.  
Her saying that makes your knees begin to shake as Dave casts a warm look at you, placing both of his hands on his cheeks, "Don't worry, love, I'll protect you. No matter what, even if my own life depends on it. I'll kill whoever is in my way."  
That just makes it worse.


	2. D E A D E N D: 2/???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed

That night, your phone continuously went off with texts from Dave, asking various things about you. You were too scared to sleep, until you eventually passed out, phone in hand.

The next day, at school, you noticed Mr. Noir's absence. You know it's your fault because you killed him. Instead, you had a substitute. Which wasn't all that day, the whole class would be thanking you if they found out your the one that killed Mr. Noir. The entire time in class, you kept thinking about how to survive. Teaming up with Dave was your best option. But, you hated to admit it, he's a psycho bitch. You're more afraid of him than anything. But he seems to take a liking to you, so maybe it could work. You decide to confront Dave after class.  
"Hey, Dave," you say, looking up at him.  
He turns his bright gaze to you and tilts his head, "What is it, sweetie?"  
"Can we, uh, maybe talk?"  
"Not right now, darling, I need to get to gym."  
You sigh as you watch Dave struggle to get his bag over his shoulder and scatter off to gym. You hear footsteps behind you as you turn around, facing a girl. Her eyes are a cerulean blue and are caged behind a pair of glasses. Her hair is a ebony black that reaches down to where her hips begin. She is wearing a pure white dress and combat boots, though something about her horns seem familiar to you.  
"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me," she asks in a voice full of innocence.  
"What do you need help with?" You respond, tilting your head to the side.  
"I was wondering if you could help me find class 2-B."  
You look up at the sign above your classroom that says "3-A," then looking back to her.  
"Well, miss, you're quite a long way from 2-B, seeing this is class 3-A-"  
"That's a nice phone you've got, there," she interrupted, pointing to your dark red phone in the pocket of your jeans.  
Your eyes clouded with worry, seeing what had played out in front of you.  
"You're a diary user, aren't you?"  
"No, really? Of fucking course. I am Vriska Sekert, otherwise known as Ninth!"  
You take in a deep breath from shock as she pulls out a button, "Say goodbye to your sweet, sweet life."  
Both she presses it, you are tugged on by the arm out of the room and down the hall. When you look up to see his face, it's none other than Dave Strider in a pair of bright red basketball shorts and shirt tee shirt. He pulls you both into classroom 4-B, hearing an explosion. And a familiar voice on a megaphone.  
"Listen up, chumps! You're all now under my command. There are motions censors placed throughout the school. Trigger one, a bomb goes off in that location. Better get comfortable!"  
You bit your lip and take out your phone from your pocket, checking for updates and saying them aloud.

"8-23-16  
1:40 P.M.  
CG writes:  
A BOMB GOES OFF IN ROOM B-2."

You look to Dave, who is rushing through his own diary. Then, Dave speaks his update.

"8-23-16  
1:35 P.M.  
TG writes:  
the bombs are getting closer, as my man says, we cant stay here long.

8-23-16  
1:40 P.M.  
TG writes:  
we made it up to the 2nd floor, accidentally setting off a bomb in room 2-C. im pretty sure karkat is in shock, though!!"

You keep your mouth shut about how his diary is all focused on you, instead of him. You do as his diary says, though avoid room 2-B to prevent you from going in shock. When you make it up to the 2nd floor, you take shelter in the Nurse's Office, by the window. You see some cops out there. Good, maybe you'll survive this, after all. Outside, you notice a familiar cop. _Oh dear God, please don't let this be **another** diary user, _ you thought to yourself as Dave skims through his diary again. 

"My love, I'm afraid we've gotta keep moving," he states, getting up onto his feet though staying crouched down.

You follow his lead as a bomb in room 5-B is set off and both of you jump of and begin running. You both take cover in room 3-B as you try and find diary entries about what's happening next.

"8-23-16

2:00 P.M.

CG writes:

A BOMB GOES OFF IN THE ROOM NEXT TO DAVE AND I."

Your eyes widen a bit as Dave speaks, "What's your reaction to that?"

"Dave . . . My diary doesn't say anything about my reactions to things because I'm so focused on what's going on around me. Fuck, I'm a failure."

The blonde boy frowns and lifts your head to look back at him, "Hey, don't worry. You know what? My diary can help you out in this situation. The diary of Future Love is all about you."

He smiles a bit as he pulls out his bright red phone, flipping through the entries before gasping. He pulls you towards him and ends up on top of you as the wall behind you blows out. Your breathing gets heavy as Dave crawls off of you.

"Let's go, love."

You both crawl down the hallway and run into a group of students, your really surprised at this sight, seeing that they're outside of their classrooms. They look kind of dead inside. Before you can even react after getting up, 4 students grab you and drag you away as another 5 or so restrain Dave, who is screaming and kicking at them to let him go. You are dragged outside and pushed down onto the ground in front of Vriska who sends the kids off.

"Motion censors are back on now!" She screams into the megaphone before smirking at you. Your hands are tied behind your back and you can get to your diary.

"Time to end this silly little game," she says, pulling out a gun.

The sound of a gun reloading is heard behind you as you look up to see a policewomen. She has shoulder-length black hair and two cone horns on her head. She's also wearing red glasses and pointing a gun right at Vriska.

"9th, I wouldn't do that if I were you," she hisses.

"Shut up, 4th!" Vriska replies, "It's either 1st or everyone in that fucking school!"

4th sighs and looks over to you, except she isn't looking at you she's looking 3 inches away from you, and smiles.

"Well, kid, this is the end," she points the shot gun at your head as your face goes from hopeful to hopeless.

_This really is the end, I guess. I mean, what was I fucking thinking if I thought a wimpy kid like me was going to survive this? Hell, I used a psycho boy to even get this far! I'm done for._

At that moment, many bombs went off throughout the building, bursting it into flames as if someone was running through it. Jumping out of a broke window, sure enough was the psycho blonde you were talking about a mere minute ago. He's seemed to rip the ropes away from his hands as he lands on his feet with the help of his hands. Vriska looks shocked and turns over to Dave as 4th unties the ropes from you hands and points the gun back at Vriska, giving her a warning shot while you start running to Dave. Vriska makes a noise of frustration as she takes out a thing of grenades and Dave takes out his diary, shoving you down to the ground after reading the most recent entry. 

"Love, you go get her."

You nods and get up, beginning to run as Dave screams directions to avoid the varying throwing of grenades. And when you have distracted her enough, 4th throws you the pocket knife she used to untie the ropes, as you stabbed her in the left eye with it. Blue blood is dripping everywhere as she screams, taking out her diary and disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Then driving over 4th's head on a motorcycle. 4th doesn't notice a thing before you outright scream at her. 

"Are you fucking blind? She just drove over your head and there's no reaction from you at all! That's almost inhumane-"

"Yes, actually, I am blind."

" . . . Shit, sorry."

4th takes before you and Dave to the police station for questioning, revealing her name to be Terezi Pyrope and wanting to create a team with you and Dave. You both agree to.


	3. D E A D E N D : I N T E R M I S S I O N 1/???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work In Progress.

_"Well, Dave, Karkat, we want to flush out Sekert."_

_" . . . And?"_

_"I want you two to hang out a bit as bait. Drag Ninth into action."_

_"Terezi, that's insane."_

_"Oh, honey-bun, it'll be fine! I promise to protect you!"_

 

* * *

 

 

This is absolutely insane. Dave decided to drag you to the amusement park since Terezi plans on using you two as bait. As much as you protested, Dave didn't budge on the topic of where to go. Oh well. At least it's not . . . That bad? You can hear kids laughing and crying even from where you sit in the ice cream shop. You see Dave come back over to the table with two ice cream cones in hand, smiling brightly. One of them is vanilla, and the other is chocolate. You assume the vanilla one is for him seeing that you asked for the chocolate in the first place. He hands you the chocolate one and then sits down himself with the vanilla one. You look up at him and tilted your head. 

"Hey, Dave?" You ask.

His bright red eyes soften a bit when he looks back at you, "What's up, dear?"

"Why did you bring me here of all places?"

"There's an auditorium here, and I know you like to watch the stars and such. Plus this place is really bright and gives off good vibes. Isn't this what couples are suppose to do, anyway? Go out, have fun, make each other happy . . ."

You give a slightly confused look, "How did you  know I liked star-watching . . . ? Also, Dave, we're not a couple . . ."

"Give it time."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you'll fall for me, my diary says so!"

Your mood drops to the bottom of your stomach. You know a diary's fate can change, but you have a feeling this won't change. He's probably right. You're going to fall for Dave Strider. You decide not to interfere with the subject anymore and get back to licking up your ice cream.

Afterwards, you both go to a haunted house. Strider knows damn well that this kind of stuff scares you to death. You think he's trying to boost against you. Something falls out from the ceiling as both you and Dave give a blood curdling scream. Dave then clings to your arm, his breathing beginning to slow down, as does his heart rate. _So he's human after all . . ._ You think to yourself as you see light, emerging from the dark tunnel of fear.

Around the end of the day, Dave takes you to the Ferris Wheel.

 

 


End file.
